Life's Little Quirks
by lawnmowerelf
Summary: Post IMToD, John wakes up somewhere unexpected.


Title: Life's Little Quirks

Author: lawnmowerelf

Rating: PG

Pairing: none

Spoilers: In My Time of Dying

Disclaimer: The last time I checked, my name wasn't Kripke. Therefore, I own none of this, more's the pity.

Summary: Post IMToD, John wakes up somewhere unexpected.

Life's Little Quirks

John opened his eyes, blinking in confusion as he took in his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was making the deal with the demon and slipping into an empty hospital room to die. He didn't regret his decision, but he had to admit that he was a bit confused that he wasn't where he had anticipated being. As far as he knew, Hell wasn't supposed to look like the parking lot of the hospital he had just died in.

"That's because this isn't Hell."

John whirled around, coming face to face with a beautiful blonde that he recognized from his last trip to Stanford to check on Sam as his son's dead girlfriend Jessica Moore. "What...how?"

She smiled at him, though the expression was sad. "You willingly gave up your life and your quest to save your son. With that kind of selflessness your deal with the Demon is null and void. The only catch is that the price for Dean's life still had to be paid: a life for a life."

He frowned in thought. "So I'm still dead, right?" That would be fine with him, since it was certainly a big step up from what he was expecting, but he didn't exactly feel dead.

Jess chuckled. "Not exactly. You still have a big part to play, it's just a different one. Sam and Dean will hunt the Demon, and you will watch out for Sam and Dean."

"I don't understand."

John thought she might be silently laughing at him as she waved one hand in his direction, then all of his attention was on the sudden pain flaring in his back. A moment later the sharp pain was gone, leaving an oddly comfortable weight in its wake. Then a full-length mirror appeared in front of him, and all he could do was stare in awe at his reflection.

He absently noted that he was still wearing the clothes he had died in, but almost all of his attention was focused on his new pair of wings. The feathers were a smoky gray, and when fully extended his wingspan was almost six feet, though he could fold the wings up comfortably against his back with just a thought. The oddest thing, though, was how natural the wings felt, almost as if he had always had them and just never quite noticed.

Eventually he managed to pull his eyes away from his reflection and glanced over at a smiling Jess. "Consider yourself Sam and Dean's guardian angel. They certainly need one."

John couldn't help but laugh at that. "You sound as though you've been watching them."

"I have. I've tried to help them a bit now and then, but there's not much I can do for them up here." She shook her head, a bit of the sadness leaving her eyes. "You, on the other hand, will be able to keep them mostly in line."

He glanced back at his reflection, still captivated by the view of his wings. "Will they be able to see me?" He hated the obvious note of pleading in his voice, but he supposed that if anyone was going to hear it Jess at least would understand where it was coming from.

She nodded at him with an understanding smile. "When you need them to, they will." She paused for a moment. "When you talk to them again, would you tell Sam that I'm sorry that I had to leave him, and that I never blamed him?"

"Of course." After a moment John mentally shrugged and pulled Jess into an awkward, one-armed hug. "You would have made a good addition to the family."

The smile she gave him at that was blinding, and reminded him almost painfully of Mary. "Thank you. Now you had better go and make sure the boys don't do anything stupid. With them it's a full-time job."

He nodded at her in appreciation, then frowned. "How do I...?"

"Just think of where you want to go, or who you want to see, and you'll just appear there."

He nodded again, closed his eyes and focused on his sons. If he knew them at all, and he did, they would both be blaming themselves for his death, and that would not do at all. He'd just have to kick their asses until the listened to reason. It had worked when he was alive, and it would work just as well now.

He just hoped that Dean didn't make any smart remarks about his new wings.


End file.
